Hooking Up
by Via Delacrux
Summary: A casual relationship at its best.
1. Chapter 1

It started the first time Miyagi did _it_. That time, he had the blonde brat pinned down on the floor, his face hovering above the boy's own. He didn't know how his hands ended on the boy's pudenda, awkwardly but in a way that's determined anyway, cupping it like it's not immoral.

He remembers everything all clearly. How the boy shut his eyes in defeat and obviously _not_ in pleasure. How he quivered in fear, considering the abnormal shaking his body tried so hard to conceal. How the boy's breath got up in his throat apparently struggling to keep unnecessarily evident sound to himself. How his cool sweat clashed down with the carpeted floor of how it makes itself apparent as it seeped through the boy's already damply covered torso as it moves up and down rapidly in unsteady breathing.

Suddenly Miyagi stood up sending wave-effects upon the mattress. A hand on his forehead and the other one resting on his waist.

'Mm… hmmm…' came a sound approaching his hearing senses… it sounded disturbed. It must be because of the unusual movement of the mattress when he sprang up. He was not sorry for that.

He looked back. He almost forgot he wasn't alone at all. He headed to the bathroom to take a cool (hopefully cleansing) shower after picking up his clothes scattering messily on the carpeted floor.

* * *

><p>Shinobu soon awoke, carefully opening up his eyes. He squinted the moment he sun tried to penetrate through his eyes. He opened them again much more carefully this time and tried to focus on the crumpled sheets of the pillow lying on the floor, left of the bed, <em>where he was supposed to be<em>. When his eyes finally adjusted to their daily newfound morning light-enemy, he realized, he was all, once again, alone in another hotel room probably a few blocks away from his school. He sighed and lied down again softly, both hands on his face.

* * *

><p>AN : so that's chapter 1. More to come. :D please review. i want to think that this fic is pretty interesting so yeah. Oh, I also noticed the 'ununderstandability' of my last fic which was terrorist as well. Oh, my. I'm really sorry for that. I also read the whole fic and noticed A LOT of misspellings.. and gosh, that's embarrassing. So sorry to everyone who got confused and didn't know who was talking, I was trying to tell the story and by the end of a chapter I actually want you to go 'Oh! So it was Shinobu!' kind of like that. But hey, I'm new. sorry again. I ask for your support, everyone. luvyou all :D


	2. Chapter 2

One of the first times _it_ happened was when the dean, Shinobu's father, held this gathering which was for the school's literature department. And as he was the dean's son, he kind of joined in with his future mentors. Everybody was there; he saw familiar-looking faces that weren't even bodying the literature faculty. Said gathering was held inside school vicinities, it's in this humungous hall/dome looking establishment near the university's library. Bizarre.

So soon he mingled, yes, introduced to people by his father, who was of course like their super-superior man, and he admits that it felt good being the super-superior man's son… and plus, he is actually a 'knowledgeable' young man and not this _brat_ who enjoys the glory of his father's fame and power… or those young, blonde, body-building vanity men who doesn't even know a single formula in the book.

He sighed. It nearly took a good hour to 'get to know' people in the business, he was deflated. He sat down on some random table, the place was in no formal control yet and people weren't sitting down as of the moment. He took a glass of champagne some waiter kept offering out and about. And soon found himself quite _pumped_ all of a sudden. He stood himself up and started to mingle again, engaging in intellectual convos he found himself knowing of.

A few drinks were passed, everybody was all in a seat except the man he used to call 'dad'. The dean was actually standing in a slightly elevated platform demanding everyone's attention. Soon he called in people (three men actually) to stand on-stage with him, introduced them and soon, everybody was applauding for the literature unit's 36th anniversary. It was… something.

And then everyone was on their seat and was then eating out a 3-course dinner, blabbering with each other. So the whole place was noisy but… not so noisy, considering the light music performed by some hired musicians, the soft, gentle clattering of utensils onto plates, the gulping of some liquor and the noise people make when they all speak at the same time. It was far from serenity-kind of quiet.

He didn't even finish or even got half-way through his 2nd plate when he stood up, excusing himself from the table, secretly but not too obviously, carrying half a bottle of champagne/whiskey (he played _undercover_ a while back and stole a bottle of opened whiskey from the main table, went under the said table and poured whiskey in his almost-empty bottle of champagne, it was all too _fun_) outside to some open-spaced-veranda-looking area at a specific side of the dome.

He gulped every last drop of the liquor and he was having a bad case of the hiccups when he saw someone move in his peripheral vision. He looked back, appearing all caught-criminal like and turned his back around. He did _not_ care.

* * *

><p>Miyagi looked pretty sharp that night, and he honestly could tell why exactly (when he looked at himself in the mirror before leaving sanctuary). He usually wasn't drawn into gatherings such as those most of the time; he couldn't tell what made his decision then.<p>

It's one of those gatherings when you think you don't care but end up attending it later anyway, it's one of those indeed.

'I am so leaving after the toast,' he thought bitterly.

Well, he didn't. And was now suppressing drunkenness by walking out, feeling the need of fresh air.

* * *

><p>"Oh… it's the brat everyone's so impressed of…"he trailed of as soon as he recognized the person outside.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone's so impressed by 'the dean's son'… wow." Raising an eyebrow, Miyagi said bitterly in a somehow childish manner.

"Do I even know you, sir?" Shinobu said, annoyed.

"Gosh. I'm Miyagi… you're sister's ex-husba-" he was cut off…

"Ok… so?"

"Why don't you give your elders a little bit of res-mmf!"

It's pretty cliché to say that the man 'smashed' their lips together, grabbing hold of the boy's blond head, but that's what he did exactly. The teen was caught off-guard but since he wasn't a regular alcohol-consumer, alcohol started seeping into his brain and soon the brat was feeling all self-control leaving him. He kissed back. And he knew what he was doing, actually self-conscious even but didn't know why or why he wasn't even appalled by it.

No further explanation was needed to elaborate what happened after the seemingly drunk middle-aged mad dragged the brat out of school grounds.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Miyagi woke up in this cheap hotel room, sitting up with a hand cradling his head, he waited for himself to adjust to pretty much everything that he's sensing. He tried standing up, his latter hand getting a strong hold of the side table on his right. As soon as he's off the bed, he lifted his hand and saw this slightly crumpled paper with something written in it.<p>

'Crap, is this the bill? I thought…'

He brought the paper closer to his eyes and saw 11 digits written there. He made a face. He was staring at the disoriented bed sheets when it hit him. He slept with someone last night… He looked around the room for no reason at all and when his eyesight landed on the bathroom door, that's the opportune moment it opened which made him stare.

"What's _this_?" he said, raising the piece of paper up in mid-air.

"My number, smart-arse, I thought you wouldn't be up for another… two hours of so." Shinobu said in the most normal way possible.

* * *

><p>Miyagi had this crippling idea resting the pits of his brain, it's whether the boy he just slept with was making himself available for him or some other reason he lost focus on. And gosh, that's his <em>ex-wife<em>'s brother… he gawked as soon as the hotel room door closed in on him.

* * *

><p>AN: that's it, guys. lol. so there's more. **PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR HAVING A LOT OF GRAMMATICAL AND/OR SPELLING ERRORS. AND ALSO. I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME. **/: crap. lol. ok. thanks for reading, guys. review?


	3. Chapter 3

November 23

10:15 pm

Don't get him wrong, he had some fun times with the guy as well. He scowled.

There was this one time when they went shopping together for his sister's birthday present. They were both cordially invited to her sweet 28th birthday party. He could not believe he was related to the woman by blood. Miyagi walked so closely to him then, and plus, it was fall; it's starting to get cooler, making their already close proximity even closer to each other.

Also, there was this time when he got sick and it just so happened that Miyagi was in need of a cup of sugar that he came up to the 3rd floor to Shinobu's apartment to go ask him for some, in which opportune moment, the door was left unlocked, unbolted and completely open to the world and the man just barged in like it was the most normal thing to do and saw his ever-so-fragile and/or disgusting sickened state lying on the carpeted floor of his opened bedroom.

He never knew the man even had knowledge I taking care of people. He had no idea at all. It seems that the man has never in his life gotten sick. It's almost too fascinating.

He remembers how Miyagi helped him up to his feet and to his bed in which he was pushed over just so he'd stop resisting his help. He remembers exactly how Miyagi's failed corn soup tastes… burnt corn, at least the _best_ of burn corn. He remembers what day it all happened because it was just the day after his sister's party that he got unknowingly drunk, headed back to his apartment under the rain the night then and also because it was just so darn memorable. A once-in-a-lifetime experience indeed.

There was another time when he carried too much books in one hand and a gigantic teddy bear with a heart on its tummy on the other, he was heading for the stairs because the lift was out of order in which time, Miyagi came up from behind him and grabbed the canvas bag he was holding which contained all the damned books he was taking home.

Miyagi asked what was up with the teddy bear and it's annoying pink colour in which he answered, 'It's from someone in school, he said it's for my sister but he looked awfully younger than her and then I just noticed a few moment later that my name was stitched on one of this bear's arm… weird. Maybe it's for me actually,' flailing the bear's arm in Miyagi's face.

Miyagi frowned and said, 'He?' The boy flushed and nodded then hurried up the stairs to his apartment.

And one of his favourites was when Miyagi suddenly asked him to have a few shots with him to which have led to 'something that commonly happens a few shots later in movies'. He honestly marked that night on his personal calendar just to refresh everything when times come that he's bored and need a little rejuvenating thought. He smiled at that.

So it wasn't all just bad times and sex-times. He wants to believe that Miyagi is actually a very promising and considerate man. _Not._

* * *

><p>After the first time it happened, nobody contacted the other for a few days… twelve days actually.<p>

But the middle-aged one broke first. And anyway, he had the number; it's his job to call.

He waited a few seconds and soon heard the boy pick up.

'What's up, Miyagi?'

He did not answer. This brat knew especially how to handle bad reputations. Certainly not treating his elders respectfully and also keeping that relaxed-tone in his voice the same way he said a special kind of 'good-bye' at the hotel room.

He scowled. 'How the hell?' he thought.

'Where are you?'

'Upstairs.'

'Upstairs of where?'

He rolled his eyes. He really hated the way teenagers answer questions like that. A few moments later while waiting for the other to speak and respond, he heard a knock on the door and un-hurriedly went to get it, heaving a sigh.

'What do you need me for? I was just upstairs unpacking.' The boy said, slightly catching his breath.

Miyagi's expression was priceless.

Although, the next time he saw Shinobu's mouth move to barf up some words, he immediately met them with his dry one, it's still a good night.

The boy's slightly moist and warm lips were making noises with his dry ones while they were snogging that very moment.

Shinobu latched onto the man's head as soon as he made contact and held on to the man's neck while the latter harshly pulled him inside, smashing him against the door as soon as it clicked shut.

Things led to an even more _intense_ scene.

* * *

><p>AN: i apologize for all the errors. im not beta'd /: anyway. follow me on tumblr if yu have one .com


	4. Chapter 4

November 23

11:23 pm

He had to teach four classes tomorrow and he wasn't even asleep yet like he was supposed to be. He cursed and shifted under his sheets, it's getting colder every evening and yet he still hasn't changed his normal blankets to his comfortable and much thicker (and appropriate for the weather) wooly blanket. He stared at his ceiling for a while before reminiscing, just to see if it would help him get to sleep.

He couldn't sleep. Miyagi got up to get himself a cup of warm milk or some cheese if the brat remembered to buy him some.

He stopped midway into opening the refrigeration, stopping halfway from pulling the metal door. _Shinobu_.

After a few seconds of thoughtless thinking, he continued to look for some cheese. Never again stopping his brain processor when he thought of the teenager.

He couldn't find some. He blinked. And he's in lack of milk as well. That's great. Just great. He sighed heavily while pushing the door close again. Damnit. He didn't have milk _or_ cheese. Just great.

He sat on the counter when his eyesight landed on an Earl Grey Teabag along with some other Teabag packs there on top.

It's funny how he thought that fate was once again playing games with him. Earl Grey is Shinobu's favourite. He made a gawking face.

Without further hesitation, he grabbed one teabag pack before ripping it open and pouring hot water from his thermostat into a blue cup. This again brought Shinobu back to his head.

The cup was blue, a bit old since it's been there before he actually moved in and in an all sudden movement, got claimed by the brat upon his arrival into his personal life. It's super great now.

He spent thirty minutes massaging his head with both hands while his elbows were resting on the countertop. He was supposed to wait for the tea to cool down for a bit and now it's dead cold. Just how he wanted it. Not.

Sometimes, he wished that the brat would stop running through his head in never-ending laps. It's affecting him greatly.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of summer when he met Shinobu again in a convenience store, buying instant cups of noodles. He stared at the brat long enough for Shinobu to notice someone exceptionally good-looking staring right through him from across the aisle.<p>

The brat neared him and waved. He followed the brat with his eyes until he got face to face with him holding up the shopping basket like some casual picnicker you see in pokemon video-games. He breathed in a quiet air before uttering a word.

'What's up?'

'Just buying food supplies for the week, how about you?'

'Uhh the same…'

'Hn. Funny, I thought you only buy some on weekends, today's a Tuesday.'

'Well I wasn't able to buy some last Sunday so I just had to get out now if I want to keep living.'

Shinobu laughed a hearty one before grabbing something harshly from a shelf in front on them.

'Get one of these, I saw that your body spray's almost out.'

He took the tin bottle from the boy and looked at it with testing eyes.

'Thanks… and how'd you know?'

'I saw it the last time I've been there. Remember when I said you should get _this_ specifically to get to women easily?'

He placed the bottle in his basket and headed onwards with Shinobu trailing behind him. He noticed it. He couldn't care much more that he did. He began to grow more self-conscious with every step. He tried to cover his uneasiness while shopping for a few things. Once he's done, he got to the counter first while Shinobu was next to him in line.

He couldn't explain why but after the cashier placed everything he bought in a paper bag, he stood by the door and waited. He waited for Shinobu. He face-palmed inside, quite irritated at how badly he's managing himself.

Once the brat was done, he pushed the door open and exited with, once again, Shinobu just behind him.

While walking, one of them broke the awkward silence he was getting the vibes of.

'Why don't I give you a ride home, we're in the same complex anyway.'

Shinobu nodded.

He placed his bags down to get the keys to his car.

They got into the car and Miyagi drove quietly back to their place. It's a long ride, well not actually; it's just two blocks away. It just seemed as an awfully long ride for him. He supposed it's because of the brat he was with, the brat that's sitting in the passenger seat. He could barely keep his eyes on the road, know that Shinobu's inches from touch him.

He heaved a sigh before focusing on the road. It could get dangerous.

Once they were both inside their respective houses, he spilled all the contents of the shopping bags onto his countertop and noticed. There, on the countertop, he found something he do not even remember buying at all, a box of cheddar cheese with a stick note saying,

'I remembered you didn't have cheese as well. Excuse me for intruding into your fridge, I got hungry at 11:30 last time I spent the night with you.'

* * *

><p>AN: thanks for all the reviews. please pardon my errors. i wasn't beta'd /:


	5. Chapter 5

November 30

10:46 PM

He fell onto his bed, back-first due to exhaustion because of that day's hectic schedule. He scowled once he hit the bed, his eye focus decreasing dramatically and eventually blurring into nothing.

He didn't want to admit to the pain though. He was going to try and be strong and act strong and be a man and act like a man and… he shut his eyes tightly closed.

He brought his palms to his eyes and smashed them onto his eyelids a bit too hard than he intended. Damn his tear glands, indeed. He was missing _him_ too much.

* * *

><p>There had been days when all the things in the world you walk on turn on against you and all you could do is to get home as soon as you possible and hide yourself from further damage.<p>

It was funny how he thought he could just collapse right onto his bed when he got home at around 10 o'clock in the evening because his subordinate refuses to be taken 'under his law' and he just had to work over time.

Although, when he got home, a strange, dense sickeningly-fragrant smell of burnt food wafted through the atmosphere of his sanctuary as soon as he shut the door. It confused him really, how 'automatic' everything seems to be working. He raised an eyebrow _dully_ and headed for this kitchen immediately after placing his cases down the sofa.

Two steps more and he'd reach the door frame of his kitchen when the boy he could in front of the stove decided to speak first.

'I cooked cabbage,' he said in dire normalcy.

Miyagi had no idea the boy even fad the keys to his house, or maybe he does it's just that he was too tired and worn out to remember when he gave a duplicated on to Shinobu. His eyebrows got to an equal level of their usual phase.

'I know,' he replied, closing his eyes dramatically to ease the annoying discomfort he felt on his eyelids. He cursed them inwardly.

He heart the boy turning the fire off of the stove, shuffled the pan, tossing the food which seemed far from edible at the moment, to help it cool down a bit. His eyes were still closed, refusing to look at the boy's dish, half-afraid of the boy insisting on him to eat it and half-scared to involuntarily insult the boy's evidently poor domestic abilities. He sighed. Keeping his whole body still. Waiting for any sign or indication of movement.

After 53 seconds or so, Shinobu placed the food on the plate that was standing there going completely unnoticed. He turned around to meet Miyagi's already opened eyes: eyes as deep and dark as onyx. The boy _froze._

Miyagi's eyes held the faintest shade of erotic wildness the teenager has obviously _never_ encountered in his whole entire existence before. It almost made him jump and scream while running away from the obvious predator but he didn't instead, he put his guard up and stood there like a willing victim. Oh, dear God. He did not know what to do. Something was definitely going to _happen_ and that's not Miyagi blinking back to normalcy, checks on his burnt cabbages, have a small bite and tell him he's gotten better. It's far from that actually. _Very far, indeed._

He took a step forward though, to somehow, hopefully, calm the man's disturbing glare and help himself loosen up some tension but as soon as he moved, Miyagi lunged forward and got to him.

Almost making him swallow that elder's tongue and he couldn't do anything but comply, Miyagi found his hands travelling the teenager's chest, ripping, almost, the buttons of the student's shirt. Shinobu can hear their palpable groaning due to intensity. And they were in the kitchen for God's sake. He used 110 per cent of his man power to push the both of them off the counter top (their position proving to be very, very inappropriate for the _kitchen_ and plus, it's providing him unnecessary discomfort) and tried to move two bodies at once, since obviously, _one of them_ refuses to co-operate, out of the kitchen and on to the couch, which is actually the nearest place he found to support _comfort_.

Once again with the flagitious deeds the man did with his tongue, pushing g the boy forcefully on to the sofa and ravishing him senseless. The tongue war was ephemeral though for the teen found Miyagi trailing down his neck, tracing the jaw lines and softly nipping on the skin off his neck and causing Shinobu violent apodictic cries of pleasure.

Miyagi continued to bite and lick and suck on the skin with special emphasis on the child's collar bones, switching sides every 3 or 4 bites. Oh God, how _he_ loved it.

Then came the time when Miyagi was violently tugging at the boy's trousers and using all his strength to unbutton it, lifting his waist, Shinobu tried to help when Miyagi placed his large hand on the boy's chest and pushing him down while the other hand was almost cutting through the trouser's opening top.

Shinobu wasn't in control anymore with himself. He found that every forceful gesture on him made him squirm and inwardly _beg_ for more. His breathing was as hard, laboured and loud as the occasional squeaking of the couch for three. The atmosphere was seriously getting warmer and even though it's uncomfortable for both men, they continued anyway. Shinobu grunted softly when Miyagi was already pulling his trousers down, having minor difficulties especially with their position, him at the bottom and the latter on top.

Soon they were once again engaged in a forceful lip-lock, proving to be passionate though with their ragged breaths coming through their noses. Shinobu wasn't sure why the older man was pushing down on his shoulders, they were both positioned horizontally now on the couch, Shinobu's head resting on the armrest of one end. Miyagi was hovering over the teenager slightly grinding his groin over the teen's thinly covered one.

They forgot how either got rid of their tops, but somehow, the unusual location of it now was currently on the sink, cool, dry sink. _Both _of their tops were there.

The teenager grew impatient though and pushed Miyagi's face off his torso which made the latter lift himself off the boy; Shinobu took this chance and immediately latched his hands on the older man's belt buckle, tugging at it forcefully, with all his teenage turned-on might, to tear them apart. Miyagi, caught on the idea of the boy, removed the belt himself and Shinobu hungrily ripped his trousers off the man's waist, pulling them down and making Miyagi's boxer shorts show. But thaw the last Shinobu has seen for Miyagi pushed him back down on his back again, groaning in between sloppy kisses when his head hit the armrest pretty hard.

Miyagi traced the boy's jaw line with his sinister tongue before quickly standing up to completely pull his trousers off. Once he confirmed that both of them had nothing on more that boxers, he pulled the boy by his shoulders, leaving pinkish imprints of his fingertips' iron-grip hold on the boy's shoulders.

Once their lips were connected again, for the umpteenth time, both of them standing up by the couch, Shinobu's hands tangled with the other's coal black tresses, while Miyagi's hand kept singlehandedly pulling them closer, closing and shutting the gap between them whenever he felt like they're drifting apart while his other hand slides up and down the boy's slender back.

Their feet started moving; getting tangled with each other's every now and then while they travelled from the living room to Miyagi's room, which happens to be down the hall. Going through the fall, which was roughly 3 meters in length, took forever to come through off especially when either one of them pushes the other roughly against the wall to better penetrate the said other's mouth. They got even sweatier.

Upon reaching the room, of course with Miyagi's struggling to open it at first, neither reached for the light switch and the older of the two just made their way in the dark pushing the boy down his bed when he felt the edge of his mattress meeting the boy's unsheathed legs.

They continued on with their small affair of fun and teases until roughly two in the morning.

Absolutely _nothing_ happened.

When Shinobu woke up the next day, or rather, the morning of the night-time-like part of the day, he found himself, and the other slumbering person on the same bed as he was, to be fully clothed, in terms of the boxer shorts though because it's clearly impossible to be _fully_ clothed after last night's little hungry affair.

He absolutely refuses to believe that _nothing_ happened. Because, truthfully, he _wanted_ something to _happen_ and if it won't happen now, he will definitely _make_ it happen the next time he got that slur turned on as a devil.

* * *

><p>an: that's it. SORRY FOR SUPER LATE UPDATE. AND THANKS TO THE REVIEWS. AND SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL ERROR AND/OR MISSPELLED WORDS. that is embarrassing.


	6. Chapter 6

December 11

10:00 PM

His phone rang and he picked it up.

'Hello?'

'Oi, Miyagi!'

'Oh… Risako,'

'Yeah, are you busy tonight?'

Miyagi stared at his television screen for a while, watching History Channel, and then he turned his gaze and focused slightly on his steaming cup of tea and a bowl of instant ramen lying neatly in front of him. He was _definitely_ busy.

'Uh, no… not so much, really,' he lied, well not technically but he's definitely not just lazing around his house which does not make him not busy at all.

'Oh, that's absolutely delightful then. So can you pick me up at like… right now, maybe? Or maybe as soon as you can, I need your help with something.'

He reconsidered telling the woman that yes, he was indeed, busy after all and had no time to spare to 'help' her with something that night at 10 o'clock in the evening.

'Yeah, sure, ok.' He frowned.

'Great! So, you now my place, right? So meet you in a few minutes then, yeah?'

Just how many times was she planning to confirm that? He gave three absolutely _affirmative_ answers, in a row, consecutively, in one breath. That's just how annoying. He shrugged and sighed softly so as not to offend the person on the other line, although that would be helpful in his selfish case.

'Yes.' He said firmly.

'Okay, then, see you.'

He hung up first before Risako has even verbally proclaimed the exclamation point on her farewell sentence.

Miyagi sighed the breathe he was holding onto a while ago, suddenly he had no interest in finishing his warm cup of tea and lost the appetite to eat his instant bowl of ramen. Just _great_. Because, it was holidays season so it's not like he was supposed to be lazing off and watching History Channel or whatever or should be eating an instant bowl of cheap ramen while having a comfortable cup of English tea, no, it definitely wasn't time for that or time of _enjoying_ yourself that night because it's just _holidays season_ anyway, it's about helping your ex-wife at 10 o'clock in the evening which you have no idea of, yes, that's what holidays season is all about.

He stood up, wrapped the bowl's top with cellophane and finished his tea, downing it straight all in one go, the hot liquid soothing his cold insides, which were of course still warm because he's a warm-blooded animal but still felt cold because it was in fact, holidays season. It was already 10:02 PM. _Perfect_.

He took a shower, a quick, hot, steaming on, and got out immediately, looking at himself in the mirror while rubbing his towel up and down the back of his head, drying his hair.

Well, he most certainly looked older than four months ago, when he was still… when the brat was still… well, it's perfect logic, everyone ages after four months, or every day, actually, every minute, every second, they're aging, every single one of them. He rested both hands on the sing and lowered his head until he couldn't see his reflection, or the mirror as a whole, anymore and he was staring down the sink.

He wouldn't probably look so much older if the brat had…

He was still supposed to meet his ex-wife…

* * *

><p>It was 10:08 PM that time when his phone vibrated and disturbed his rather-slightly-comfortable and deep sleep on his couch, he <em>had<em> to get up and answer it grudgingly.

'Hm?' he said, flipping his phone open and rubbing his closed eyes, listening and impatiently waiting for an answer.

'Can you pick me up?'

'Who is-' he didn't really bother to look at the caller ID.

'Please?' His eyes opened, it was definitely the brat, Shinobu.

He sat up and flicked his TV on to give him a bit of light.

'Where are you?'

Having the phone call end, he dashed out the door while quickly turning his TV off and grabbing his coat from the coat rack and sprinted to his car down in the basement parking.

Once arrived, he went straight into the place and turned his head, looking for a certain blonde boy. He found him, momentarily. He stared at the blonde head, since it's on its back at him, he wasn't sure if that was the right guy he was looking for, and as if by telepathic effects, the head turned and met his gaze, showing pure excitement and glee and relief to have seen eyes he was finally familiar to. He stood up from the table, bowed slightly and approached _him,_ grabbing Miyagi's hand and leading the way outside as is he knew where Miyagi's car was parked and yes, he does know where it was parked.

Once the both of them were in the car parked at the back of the disguised pub, Shinobu seated at the passenger seat and Miyagi on the wheel, looking at the brat through the rear mirror, asking why the brat was acting unusual.

'What happened? Why the sudden call?'

The boy didn't lift his head or gave any indication that the heard what Miyagi said. The guy sighed, opened the door and left his seat, opening the door to the passenger seat; he got in and shut the door. He pulled the boy by his shoulders and quite blatantly forced the brat to look at him straight in the eye (which he failed in doing so).

'What happened, Shi-'

'I think I've been drugged.'

'What? Why are you saying that, and why were you in there, anyway? You're just-'

'I know! I'm just 18, but that's of legal age already, ok? So just drop this age thing already!'

'Fine, but why were you in there? It's holidays season, aren't you supposed to be with family or something?'

'My friends and I went out for an early celebration since most of us are leaving for Christmas…'

Miyagi released the boy but still kept his questioning gaze just in case the boy's head turn up and notice that he was _not_ alone in _his_ car.

'If you're out with friends, why would you think someone has _drugged_ you?'

The boy wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his cream-coloured coat and that's when Miyagi noticed, the boy was looking hot, all red, and glistening with sweat, in spite of the super cool weather. His eyes widened a bit, he took the boy by his shoulders again.

'I said why''

'Some brought friends of their own! And… and I think… I think one of the foreign dudes slipped something into my drink.'

'What were you drinking?'

'Just, just cocktail, ok?'

The boy was always shouting out his replies while obviously moving more frantically to cover his tomato-face. He was sweating more, the sweat forming patches on his shirt's collar. The boy started involuntarily shaking.

Miyagi shook him by the shoulders; the brat was pulling on his own tie while pushing Miyagi away from himself.

Miyagi had the chance to feel the boy's forehead, orally reading the boy's temperature while comparing it to his own. Well the boy obviously was a degree on two higher in temperature than him and he sight. The boy needed the hospital.

He moved to get out of the passenger seat to drive the boy to the nearest medical aid he could get, he shifted his legs and already ceased a hold on the door handle but before he got to pull it to unlock the car door, Shinobu grabbed onto his thigh, gripping the cloth of his trousers, hands moist and unusually warm. He looked back at the boy who still had his head down and his tie tangled in between his fingers.

'What's the matter?'

'Just… just stay here for a while,'

'I can't just _stay here_, Shinobu, something's wrong with you , can still feel your body temperature, you look like you're about to blo-'

'Nothing's wrong with me, Miyagi!'

'You just told me you thought someone slipped some kind of drug into your cocktail and then-'

'I think it's aphrodisiac,' the boy said in dead silence, assuming that would explain everything that seemed to be malfunctioning in his system at the very moment.

Miyagi's eyes widened, again, a bit and looked at the boy like he was some kind of brat lost in the mall or something. He placed a comforting hand on the boy's slightly shaking shoulders and said nothing.

'So what do you think should we do about _this_?'

'I… I don't know. I… I just, I don't want to move, and… and I don't want you to move as well.'

'Excuse me?'

'I said I don't want you to _move_, old man. Stay where you are.'

'I think you need to at least get a bit of fresh air to help you cool yourself down,' the man suggested, getting a bit annoyed with the brat…

'Are you aware it's just two degrees outside?'

Of course he is, he was just trying to get rid of the awkward, hot atmosphere in there in the back seat.

After a few moments of heavy and ragged breathing, Shinobu lifter his head and rested it o the head rest of the car, his eyes closed, face all red and swearing like in a sauna of some sort. The boy brought a hand to his face, wiping his sweat off.

Neither of them moved fir what seemed like half an hour but it was actually just a few minutes, ten to be exact.

There were no lights in the care except for the illuminating brightness the slightly covered moon and a lamppost about twenty feet away from the car, could offer, giving them a bit of anything to see.

'Do you need anythi-'

One of them has obviously moved with such speed that in a matter of seconds, he was asking the boy to deliberately deep-throat his tongue when it was the same boy who initiated all of that.

He found the boy straddling him, groin-to-groin if that makes it more visual, the boy's hand, with his tangled tie, was holding on to the handles just on top of one of the doors while the other was grabbing on to the leather head rest just beside Miyagi's leaning head.

Miyagi's hands were on the boy's waist and one of them was unbuttoning Shinobu's coat, the boy discarding it with such vigour immediately after he's done unbuttoning it, while the sound emitted by their wet, sloppy kiss growing louder, mingling with their very obviously-laboured breathing.

Indeed, the brat was drinking _just_ cocktail, pina colada, which seemed to contain a bit too much of alcohol than usually necessary for an 18-year old blonde teenager, he could taste it in the brat's lips, sucking on the boy's lower lip, and biting it occasionally and then licking it for the delicious pain to subside.

Straddling the older's nether regions while balancing himself on Miyagi proved to be slightly more difficult than expected (blaming rated R movies for their effortless effects, he was eagerly pulling the older's coat, or clothes in general off of him while he sucked on the man's Adam's apple, Miyagi groaned softly while he himself started to rip the boy's shirt off.

Both men had their shirts off by then, Miyagi's shirt, barely hanging from his shoulders, while Shinobu's was unknowingly sent out to flying to the driver's seat and was then lying on it together with Miyagi's coat while the boy's coat was on the car's floor. They broke apart for air, both opened their eyes to see the reflection of wild libido in the other's, in spite of the darkness, they both saw that slight spark of hunger lingering beneath the other's half-lidded orbs.

A few seconds later, Miyagi thought their longing eye contact would continue until midnight, seeing that it was already 11:32 PM in his car's time-checker, but Shinobu broke his gaze and lunged for Miyagi's crotch, growing impatient and obviously more _turned on_ by the second, his hands unbuttoning the trousers of the older one and Miyagi doing the same to Shinobu's own. It was unsuccessful thought, Shinobu has only undone Miyagi's zipper while Miyagi has just unbuttoned the boy's trousers.

Miyagi pulled the boy by the back of his head and harshly connected their lips once again, invading the boy's mouth with his sinister tongue. They shut their eyes once connected again and Miyagi took over the task of undressing the both of them.

It grew darker and the lampposts outside were threatening to go out any second, neither of them remembering that by midnight, all lights are going out. Faint sounds of cars' starting engines could be heard somewhere from around Miyagi's car but neither seemed to care about that, they were still drowning in that deep abyss of willful guilt and pleasure.

Miyagi knew he wasn't supposed to do those things to the boy, especially then when he was _drugged_, he absolutely cannot stop himself from doing so, though. Every move of plain restraint was starting to evaporate so easily and fast in thin air whenever he thought of _not_ doing those things anymore.

Their breaths going warmer and their breathing getting harder, much more laboured than a few minutes ago, accompanied by occasional moans and groans whenever someone indicated more affection. Both of them were sweating like crazy, Shinobu was still red and from a far corner out of the car, surely a silhouette of two glistening bodies wildly attacking each other could be seen a bit clearly than expected, considering the fog that was clinging on to the car's windows. Everybody could guess what was happening in there, _correctly_, at that.

After a few more minutes, Miyagi grabbed the boy by the shoulders and pushed him onto the leather seat of the passenger seat, biting harshly now on the boy's collar bones, trailing butterfly kisses down the boy's chest and down his abdomen where Miyagi traced every muscle he can find with his tongue, with his occasional sucking and nibbling, Shinobu held onto Miyagi's head, gripping at his silky, coal black tresses while trying to suppress obviously-hard-to-suppress-moans of delight.

Miyagi played with the boy's navel for a while, flicking his tongue and plunging it in the shallow space, in and out for a quite a while until Shinobu jerked his knee up, hitting the older one's chest and grunting slightly proceeded down the boy's crotch.

It doesn't go very detailed from there, things that a normal teenager would predict happened, biting slightly and softly onto the flesh first before teasing the very slit at the very tip of the shaft, sucking a bit on the large vein protruding beneath it licking the skin that connects it to the body itself.

It took place for about, roughly ten minutes, until the boy squirmed uncomfortably in his back (the space in the backseat proving to be too small for two person lying on it) and quickly looking for the relief, comfort and pleasure the older man's mouth and tongue could provide him while Miyagi was slowly but firmly moving the boy, carrying him actually, and placed him on him, back on their sitting/straddling position at the back of the car.

This time thought, while kissing, the brat was too occupied, so busy and so hungry for the man just after being given head, didn't notice the man has already slipped into him, only noticing it when he felt that very unusual pain of tearing in his lower anatomy. It was a, very indeed, disturbingly pleasurable pain that seared through his insides, it's like it was his first time all over again.

Shinobu was the one to trail kisses down the man neck this time, licking the man's jaw line and sucking on his neck while the man moved firmly up and down, slowly at first, but grew faster by the minute Shinobu kept on teasing his very sensitive collar bones.

It was roughly past midnight when both of them met the climax of the night, heaving a very heavy sigh out and breathing so fast and hard that it felt like their lungs were going to burst any minute given.

Shinobu was sitting at the far end of the passenger seat while Miyagi was on the other, both of them still shamelessly naked, when the boy slid down the seat, resting his head on the man's uncovered thigh, and tried to calm his breathing down while uttering…

'That was… that was _something_.'

Miyagi nodded, and then leaned his head back to the car's head rest, trying to, as well, tame his breathing down to normal phase again.

'It's been a while, hasn't it?' Miyagi said a few seconds later.

'Yeah… yeah it has.'

'I never thought an _urgent_ call for a lift at 10 o'clock in a holiday evening could be this tiring…'

'_Tiring?_'

'I mean, tiring, but rewarding, and satisfying, and enjoyable, and guilty, and-'

'Ok, I think I get it,' the boy said, a faint smile on his face while the redness of it grew lighter and lighter…

'Thanks for the call,'

'No, thank _you_ for coming.'

* * *

><p>an: sorry again for any errors, this wasn't beta'd. anyway, i tried my ultimate best writing this part, i hope it's satisfactory /:


	7. Chapter 7

December 18

8:06 PM

Shinobu was seating on his one man dining table, the cold winter air penetrating through his window, which is just behind him. It wasn't a window actually, it was a glass wall that provided a superb view of Perth's lovely twilight scene, and anyway, still, the cool breath of the winter night was able to lick his skin. It annoyed him a bit because he _was_ trying to enjoy an unhealthy plat of semi-burned cabbages he sautéed a few minutes after arriving home from his university.

He did not enjoy living in that _luxurious_, or so the pamphlet described his house, condo-unit he owned. He definitely did _not_.

He was eating peacefully, nothing but the soft vibrating sound of his heater can be heard, tickling his freezing ears.

It was exactly night time then, it is when his clock ticked exactly 8:10 PM did his fork suddenly slipped from between his fingers and fell down the carpeted floor, seizing the supposed to be clattering noise it would be emitting upon clashing with the floor.

He looked down on the floor to see where his fork had gone and found it a few inches away from his right sock-sheathed foot whit a few bits of brown, chopped cabbage pieces scattering on the floor making a slight mess.

He sighed before picking it up when he stopped and stared at nothing at all, remembering something he _knew_ he shouldn't be remembering.

His heart made a sudden lurch. He remembered a lone scene, similar to that one happening just now, foods and items suddenly doing ninja-moves to create a mess on the floor. It made him realize his cabbage dinner didn't seem that much appetizing.

* * *

><p>They just got done with another <em>round<em> that was initiated when Miyagi called the brat out of the blue and asked him to come _just hang out_ to _watch a few movies_ and since Shinobu wasn't busy preparing college application documents and files as such, he came and answered to Miyagi's call. He took a quick cab to Miyagi's place, feeling a bit weird that it wasn't some cheap hotel near the university district this time. He paid the suspiciously looking driver before leaping out the car. His face met the harsh blowing of the violent cold winter breeze. It was even slightly snowing.

He hugged his mint green scarf and wool coat tighter around his body before marching up the stairway to the entrance of Miyagi's new flat.

He didn't even have to know or press the guy's doorbell because the great black door opened immediately upon his first step on the guy's childish 'welcome to hell' doormat, as if Miyagi's been watching him through peep-hole. But of course he wouldn't do that, Miyagi's much too _cool_ to be spying on teenage boy's arrival to his lair. Just, _no._

He stepped in, pretending that Miyagi's half-sheathed body (obviously from a warm shower) didn't bother him and was unusually holing a frying pan in his free hand (while the other was rubbing another lucky towel up and down his damp, coal black tresses).

'I was just making us some popcorn,' Miyagi told him while he was retreating back to the kitchen.

After freeing himself from his deathly tight scarf and coat, Shinobu turned to Miyagi's direction, seeing him through his open kitchen.

'Frying pan?'

'Yeah, what about it?'

'You're making some popcorn with a frying pan?'

'Uh, yeah, don't you feel the greasy goodness of every bit when you're in the movies or something?' Miyagi said matter-of-factly.

'Uh, that's because it pops in heat with a little butter,'

'Duh,' Miyagi said again in the same manner, raising the pan so Shinobu could see the emphasis (or the weird _sexy_ bulge of his triceps).

'Oh, my God,' Shinobu rolled his eyes while reaching in his pocket for three packets of compressed popcorn.

'Don't even bother,' he marched up to Miyagi's microwave, placing one bag at a time and ripping the bag open and placing every bit in a bowl.

Miyagi watched the boy's every move while smiling ever so slightly to himself. That's when Shinobu noticed Miyagi; he was snickering softly behind the palm of his hand when Shinobu looked at him menacingly, Miyagi's slight abdominal muscles protruding with every single snicker. It's kind of _hot_ actually; he'd admit that if his opinion was freely needed. Shinobu sighed, in a way that caught the man's attention, but Miyagi turned away and just headed to the couch, already fixing the DVD player, readying it for action.

'Ok, Shinobu-chin, now that you got the popcorn…'

Shinobu plopped himself comfortably on to the couch, raised his knees to his torso level and mad himself comfortable, trying hard not to take notice on Miyagi's topless physique, relaxed a few inches away from his own body. The towel, he forgot to mention, that was wrapped around the man's waist, slightly came undone when he crossed his legs, hung one leg on the his other knee, uncharacteristically. Shinobu blushed uncontrollably upon noticing the man's slowly unraveling clad with every move, his muscle bulging, Shinobu wasn't even aware he had.

He coughed nervously distractingly and put on a mask of annoyance, he interrupted the man's soft humming to the movie's introductory theme.

'Yes?' the man said, tearing his eyes away from the 60-inch television screen, slowly at that.

'Can you um, excuse me; do you think you can wear something a little more appropriate for _movie-night_?' Shinobu said softly, avoiding the man's gaze (or how his voice can crack any minute then).

He didn't see the slow forming sly smile of the malicious seme, though; he missed it. He devoted all his focus on the movie's director instead.

Miyagi didn't move thought, and pretended he didn't hear anything when the evident glint of malicious victory can be seen in the man's deep, dark orbs. Everything was, indeed actually, going as planned.

Shinobu shrugged grudgingly and just continued to watch the movie while Miyagi was looking at him every three minutes or so, looking for any sign of acknowledgement when he's slightly pulling on the knot behind him that joined the two ends of his only garment. Shinobu seemingly did not notice any movement from him at all.

Disappointment, something Miyagi absolutely cann_ot_ stand, etched upon his handsome face.

Halfway through the film, Miyagi made his move which requires no pride at all. He slightly lifted his arse off the couch to send unnerving waves through his new leather couch _then_ he caught Shinobu's attention. The brat looked at him annoyingly, Miyagi having to disturb his concentration on the film just to see Miyagi fixing his towel around his waist. It was winter for crying out loud, even though the heater was on, apparently, watching a slightly rated R movie with a _child_ on a winter night is not reasonable enough for the professor to wear something that can conceal his body.

Shinobu's annoyed face flushed a bit upon having to look at Miyagi fixing the towel, revealing more skin in every twist in a desperate attempt to falsely fix his only garment.

He tried to focus on the film again, facing the flat screen.

'Miyagi, please wear some-'

The expected happened and Miyagi had Shinobu pinned against the couch, violently trespassing the boy's mouth with his tonge. The teenager was kissing back, unbelievably responding to the man's hungry attacks.

Miyagi grabbed and lifted the boy up so he can wrap his thin legs around Miyagi's loosely-covered waist while Miyagi supported his weight, crashing the both of them on a nearby wall. The man felt his body under his shirt.

So it happened again. It was nothing new, actually. They've been doing that a lot in the past few months and it was a wonder why they don't call themselves 'more that friends'. They don't instead they treat each other as friends, as ex-in-laws and just very, very good friends.

The popcorn remained untouched until later that night when they're both seated on Miyagi's table, across from each other, sharing a humungous bowl of popcorn between them.

'That's what now?' Miyagi said undisturbed.

'I think it's 63rd now, or 64th, I'm not sure,'

'I'm so fascinated by how you keep track of almost everything,'

'Well, I happen to be a very organized person,'

'Yeah, organized, how your shirt was so improperly buttoned a while ago before I ripped it into shreds,' Miyagi smirked.

Shinobu blushed, he was rushing, excited to see Miyagi when he left his house. But he wouldn't tell the world that.

'I didn't realize…'

'Yeah, right.' Miyagi teased, feeding onto the popcorn.

Shinobu looked stubborn and cold and uncaring, looking at Miyagi's sink while eating popcorn and quickly reaching for Miyagi's foot with his own socked one under the table.

Miyagi looked at him dearly upon contact and played with his foot, unusually while softly humming an old tune while chewing his popcorn lightly.

They shared serene moments like that very, very rarely, which is why Shinobu loathed the man unconditionally that time when he disrupted it.

'I have something to ask you though, Shinobu-chin,'

'Yeah, what is it?'

Shinobu picked on a fistful of popcorn in his hand, not really paying attention on what Miyagi was going to tell him because Miyagi looked nonchalant and complacent.

'What do you like about me?' He asked, staring at the popcorn between his long fingers.

Shinobu turned redder and asked why; dedicating all his attention on the greasy popcorn in his hand, still a fistful for he's hanging on Miyagi's every word.

'I don't know, there's just this new colleague of mine, and I kind of want to impress-"Shinobu's hand shook involuntarily which dropped most of the popcorn on the floor.

'Your colleague?' Shinobu stared at the popcorn on his hand hardly, dumbstruck to be honest but trying hard not to show.

'Yeah, I mean, you know, I'm a man,' Miyagi said, standing up after watching the boy drop some popcorn on his floor.

Shinobu was thankful the man left his place across from him because he wasn't really good in concealing his emotions, on way of another; he himself will malfunction and screw things up. He found it hard to breathe for a while, focusing on three lonesome pops in his hands. Something heavy just fell out of nowhere and landed on his chest, and it just seemingly cracked from the pressure.

He was completely shut out to the world until he noticed Miyagi kneeling beside his chair, picking up the popcorn he cause so recklessly to drop, then he started scrambling to get down on his knees and clean the mess he started, it's just a few pops, about twelve if you look at it for three seconds, and sixteen in reality.

'Are you ok?' Miyagi said, not looking at him, instead focusing on the dirty food on the floor.

'Uhh, y-yeah, I'm fine, d-do I look like I'm not?' Shinobu sweated and tried hard not to show how affected he was.

'You seem shaky for a bit there,' Miyagi let out.

It was awkward enough that they're on their knees picking up food and it just got weird when they both reached for the same fortunate popcorn. Their fingertips lightly grazing the other's until Shinobu froze and pulled his hand back.

Once done, they stood and cleaned up the table.

'Sorry for the mess,' Shinobu said quietly while he washed the bowl on the sink, still sweating awkwardly and viciously nailing on the poor sponge when he thought of what Miyagi was telling him again.

'So going back Shinobu-chin, what do you think?'

Shinobu, still in his dazed trance, didn't seem to have heard him. He didn't know why he can't seem to finish washing the glass bowl; he's been there on the sink for minutes now. Miyagi looked up to him form keeping and stowing away the DVD's on his sleek coffee table.

He smirked.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there's that, thanks for reading, this was again, not beta'd so please excuse any mistakes made. Reviews? XD :D


	8. Chapter 8

December 21

8:14 PM

It was nearing Christmas already; he still hasn't prepared anything special to be quite honest with himself.

'Well, it's not like I'll be spending it with anyone anyway… okay maybe somebody but no one special, so…'

It had already been a year, four months and 18 days since he last saw the boy to be perfectly precise. It was kind of weird to admit to himself that it's been that long already, he doesn't want to, actually.

What do you do when you're away from someone anyway, someone, _relevant_ to you… or your life altogether? He apparently doesn't know, uncertain even, completely doubtful if he wanted to see the boy or not, everything's complicated as it is and even more so since last year. It hardly makes any difference at all. He heaved a sigh out.

He was back to his old apartment, the one back then; he just got back yesterday when he thought of something suddenly.

When Shinobu left him out cold last lonely winter night, he scowled for a while there, with no letter, or note, or just a plain yellow sticky note as to help him comprehend why the brat has left him there. He didn't obviously get why and cannot find the will to believe he ever will. The brat's departure from his life will forever remain a mystery to the man unless some divine miracle was to occur in his life.

It was driving him mad at first, he wasn't sure if he'd done anything wrong or just anything to offend the boy in some way, he can swear to his awful cigarette habit that he didn't just bombard the poor boy with anything to make him run away like he did. No, surely not. Soon he just came to a conclusion that the young one just couldn't handle him, at his worst or at his best, he didn't care, the brat has just probably finally lost all self-will to screw people with a good seventeen years on him.

He smacked his forehead lightly with his hand, remembering how he even contacted his ex-wife just to know where the brat had gone. His ex-wife just deliberately laughed at his anguish and didn't even mind disguising here delight with a questioning tone, instead she told him ever so sarcastically, 'he didn't tell you, did he? That boy,' well obviously he didn't because why the bloody hell will he go through the pain of calling the deranged lady? He felt the ultimate embarrassment and disappointment after that call, refusing to see himself in the mirror for three straight days. How could a teenager play him like that, a middle-aged man?

He heaved another sigh, after ringing his ex-wife, he just stayed still most of the time, sometimes pondering on the idea of what he has done wrong or considering every little thing he said to the boy. He just couldn't think of anything, he couldn't come up with an answer to the question: Why in the world will he leave me like that? Except for one, he supposed. It must be his persistent _I'm trying to impress her_ painfully awkward comments. That has got to be it surely.

But of course he could never confirm that, he would probably stop considering himself as a hapless man if he could though. Shinobu wasn't ever there with him anymore, how could he confirm such a sick theory? He cursed quietly in a whisper, every random time of the day whenever he thought of the brat's lame departure from his life completely.

Actually, at first he thought the boy went out to get them both some coffee when he found himself in solitary that winter morning, he almost believed that the brat was planning on doing something pretty smitten for him, the reason why they were not in any form of contact for two days and counting back then.

He was so wrong though, the boy has left him for good. After promising false hopes for the both of them the night before was so pompous and over-flowing with vigour and hunger and passion, there was so much going on. The boy was acting extra feverishly that night, he should've thought there was something up already by then, and he even considered he knew the teenager at some point as a close friend to a close friend. He's been very absorbed with his libido that things were obviously getting shaky with them and yet he remained unfazed and restful.

He mentally smacked himself some more, how can a n adult be so stupid and ignorant as to something so obviously wrong with the scene, more so when he's associated with the younger generation.

* * *

><p>There honestly was no day that he never considered his action. Shinobu was always so restless, thinking if he did the right thing, well he, personally-speaking, did the wrong thing, but it was right socially and mentally for him too if he ever thought of it like a painful torture chamber.<p>

The man was apparently in love with someone. Someone he could never compare himself to, someone who's woman, an adult, a working person with a stable purpose in society. He doesn't stand a chance against someone like that. Apparently, an adult woman already has him running.

He remained on his couch, staring at the humble sky above him, his window-wall proving to be in need of a quick clean, still in deep thought.

What if he went back?

* * *

><p>AN: I believe that was too short for a very late update and I apologize, also, please pardon me for any grammatical errors, this wasn't beta'd because I'm a loner like that. :D anyhow, please do review after reading, and happy holidays to all, I wish you all had a very Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah, New Year's coming up quickly, I hope everyone had a good 2011 as well. I'll update as soon as I can. God bless you guys xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

December 24

11:00 PM

Shinobu was pacing around his condo, unable to chill and just sit down. It was Christmas Eve.

They said Christmas was another season for _love_, it goes just about like Valentine's day only this was more special because it's the very core of the winter vibe, therefore requiring more warmth to carry on through the holidays, therefore making it appropriate and less awkward to hug and snuggle out in public parks and the like, public displays of affection is extra-encouraged for it was after all, Christmas.

He felt like the Grinch at some point around 5:30. He couldn't help it though, he was alone. Who the bloody hell could take in about five hundred people snogging and cuddling to and from the nearest convenience store from his place? It was Christmas Eve, not 'let's make out 'til single people get hate us' day.

It was Christmas Eve and his sister rung him up an hour ago, having Japan an hour ahead of Australia, that little phone call made him smile nonetheless.

He doesn't have anything special prepared, quite honestly, for Christmas Eve, he's gone to a friend's house a little earlier, about three hours ago, said friend hosted a small party, but it wasn't over until the next morning, or Christmas as it was.

Back at the party, the program of events were a little weirdly scheduled, for they had the exchanging of presents first, it was pretty unlikely to find students at their age still playing 'Secret Santa'. At nineteen, he never thought he'd get a present which bitterly struck him at how lonely he really was, presents were wrapped with newspapers as to keep a hidden personality behind every present, he got a complete DVD set of the movie series, _American Pie_, it only reminded him how alone and unnaturally opposite he was from anyone in the movie series… he smiled though upon receiving the lovely box, he on the other hand gave out a silver-plated ash tray because he's 'badass' like that, or maybe because it was plainly obvious that he did _not_ miss Miyagi or his silly old ashtray. Not.

Going back to the superficial newspaper gift wrapper, it was so very unusual that he didn't rip through it, he left it on the floor of his room upon opening his present at home, he didn't notice until 10:49 in the evening, he picked the trash up to throw it when he noticed something on it. It's an article, _Sneaky Ways to Get In Touch This Christmas_, basically it just said that to get in touch with someone, _be the fire, not the moth_, which then highlights the sneaky part. He didn't get exactly the whole point of the article for it was ripped drastically by his anonymous, probably-American, America-Pie giver. It didn't really spark his interest anyway but it made him effectively realize his already earlier-realized thought even deeper.

He missed the guy and he wanted to contact him on Christmas Eve and hear his voice saying 'You're such a brat'. The really wasn't too much to ask, was it? Of course it is basically just too much to ask for especially when one considers a lonely terrorist slightly drunk, studying in Perth, away from the person driving him mad's case.

The word _sneaky_ however, rounded in his head. What if he called Miyagi? It's probably Christmas there in Japan by then anyway, he scowled a bit, Miyagi was probably out partying with his stupid assistant at the moment, he thought and so cancelled the attempt of calling the man and rescheduled said attempt for tomorrow when things aren't as much exciting as they were at the moment.

It was just 11:09 in the evening when he last checked his digital clock standing on a shelf off the wall of his condo, the thought of wishing upon 11:11 ran his adrenaline. He thought it was silly and lame at first, wishing upon a mere coincidence of a few minutes past the day's halves' last hour that dually occurs in a day, but he wouldn't lose anything upon trying, would he? So what's the harm, he thought optimistically for the first time in years. Or plainly, he was bored.

He held onto his glass of red wine, staring at Perth's red and green glow from above his condo view, eagerly waiting for two minutes of his life to pass, just so he could wish shamelessly to himself.

His clock ticked 11:11 and he almost missed it, too absorbed in Perth's guilty panoramic view, when he looked at it, it was still 11:11 indeed, he closed his eyes dramatically and wished for something so irrelevantly stupid for Christmas very, very deeply…

'_I wish Miyagi's in love with me_'

When he opened his eyes again, it was already 11:12 PM.

He sighed right after gulping his 4th cup of red wine down, he's been getting so silly with himself lately and he's thankful that it hasn't taken any toll on his studies. 'What the hell am I doing with my life?' he asked subconsciously. He couldn't imagine what he'd be doing at the moment if he allowed himself to stay a little bit longer in the party until this hour.

'I'll probably be too drunk anyway, I might burst out and everyone will think I'm the gay rich kid from Japan,'

So staying at the party was a big no-no, it's good that he took off at half past nine. He'd miss the opportunity to embarrass himself in front of foreign colleagues.

Oh, God, how he missed Miyagi.

* * *

><p>AN: That's another chapter guys, i'm really sorry for very poor updates, and i wasn't beta'd so there may be mistakes, i've read the previous chapters and found a LOT of errors there and for that, i apologize. /: anyway, God bless to all my readers :)


	10. Chapter 10

December 24

11:36 PM

It's ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous.

Only teenagers do stuff like that, stupid, good-for-nothing, excessively optimistic and uncontended teenagers. Then why did he just do what he did?

He brought a hand to his face while holding onto a bottle of beer with the other, wishing upon 11:11 is something a 12-year-old would do. It's immature, which does not explain why he did what he just did.

He's not a teenager. He's not immature. Yet he still couldn't accept the fact that he indeed wished upon 11:11 on Christmas Eve, which is weird and creepy if you think about a 36-year-old adult doing it. It's a good thing he wasn't celebrating Christmas with anyone that year.

He sighed and slapped his cheeks with both hands in some attempt to awaken and/or gain personal awareness to things. So maybe he did wish upon 11:11, why was he making it such a big deal for himself? Was he that bothered?

First of all, nothing was wrong with what he did; he didn't break any law or hurt someone's feelings or went against any custom. Second, there was nothing to lose upon doing to, except maybe for a little dignity but that doesn't even count, it's not like he blurted it out somehow, he was alone and he wished so in his head. And third, it's not that he's desperate or anything, he just wanted to do so because maybe he was bored. So why was he thinking of these things again? It's absolutely nothing serious.

'God, I should just stop thinking altogether. I feel stupid.'

He absolutely hated over-thinking about trivial things. They were endless pieces of worthless thinking.

Or maybe he should just drink more, so as to take his mind off of things, it was Christmas Eve after all, he should be stressing over things like that.

He turned the television on and flicked through the channels, every channel showed Christmas specials, except for Animal Planet, National Geographic, History Channel and that channel that shows very old movies he's uncertain if he lived through to, forty per cent being Shinobu's favourite channels if he even reached ten because he was too bored. Great, more to remind him of the brat. He switched the television off, sighing and pondering over the idea whether to watch a DVD or not, he didn't want to remind himself more of the teen because watching his DVD's, which were all witnesses to their mindless, carnal indulgence, it made it hard for him to decide. So, just no. He's be better off without watching sex-to movies.

He lay on his back on his couch, gulping on his beer while he smoked his third death stick. How come he's not drunk yet? He's pretty sure he's having his fourth bottle already. Weird. His senses may be immune to the familiar alcohol, or maybe he wasn't thinking about getting drunk, but still, just doing so make him immune to alcohol? He face-palmed, why can't he have a normal, coherent train of thought? He sighed just once again. Maybe he should just really get a life… or buy some from eBay.

But he was already getting a life, actually he's already having a _life_, a life without the brat's constant whining about his stench of cigarette smoke, a life without the boy's terrible, terrible cooking, a life without the teen's very cocky attitude which lacks proper respect for his elders even after a quick shag. He's already having a life without all those things and yet, he still thinks about the said 19-year-old. Why was he still thinking about him? He already thought he was over the hooking-up drama. He cursed himself mentally.

He was doing _it_ all over again.

He stood up and lit his fourth death stick. He walked around his house, spreading the smoke all over his apartment, something he often hears the teen complain about.

Maybe there was nothing honestly wrong with over-thinking about Takatsuki Shinobu. May he was just thinking it's highly inappropriate to be thinking about him when it's freshly _Christmas Eve_. Christmas was said to be the season of _love_, that's what most people say, right? Okay, so maybe it was, let's say it was but still, does thinking about the said brat make it suitable to assume he's _in love_? Just because, okay, it was the _season of love_? He didn't think so. Does it mean to say that when you think about someone intimately during Christmas which they say is love season make that person specifically emotionally more significant or important to you personally therefore saying you are, in fact, _in love_ with that person? That's ludicrous.

Okay, so probably it could work like that but still, does it mean that when you think of that person during Christmas Eve basically tell you your whole being that that specific person is the person you're actually very, very much in love with? Not exactly, maybe, but if you do think of someone like that especially on Christmas Eve somehow supports and backs the theory up, though, why else will you think of someone in that way? So maybe not conditionally so direct-forward that you're in love but still, it can be safely said that that someone is special and therefore hold a very significant meaning in your life that you have to think of them during Christmas. He did not know why he had to go in circles.

So, okay, he got that partially sorted out. So, he kind of likes the brat in that way, and it is okay because it only shows that he's not an emotionless robot using someone for sex like a quiet psycho-slave driver. But in another sense, it's not okay because deep inside, during all those times they had their you-know's, he was just as emotionless as a robot having sex… with a transformer, not really a passionate romantic declaring his love carnally, which doesn't make any sense because he _does_ like the boy, which is the transformer in that sense. So, it's not okay like that, plus, the boy's just a boy, he's probably just nineteen or so as of then and not a middle-aged man nearing forty, he's probably just experimenting with society, it's just so totally wrong in so many different levels, and lastly, they're both _men_.

His single pro was easily outweighed by his very drastic cons, it was wrong.

It wasn't safe to be thinking about him like that…

He didn't even notice it's past one o'clock already, 'Merry Christmas,' he thought bitterly while staring down at his beer he had roughly about an hour ago.

He heaved a sigh and just gave up to his thoughts… which highlighted his very seemingly immature and desperate 11:11 wish,

_He better be thinking about me, too…_

* * *

><p><em>AN: _sorry guys, i wasn't beta'd :D here's the update though, thank you all who's been reading me :D iloveyou all and i hope you guys have a very wonderful new year :D


	11. Chapter 11

December 27

1:49 PM

He just had his lunch. A humble serving of Blueberry Cheesecake Pie, he had absolutely no idea why that was what he was having for lunch but it was, alongside with a cup of Russian Earl Grey Tea. Everything seemed perfect, right? Except he thought that wasn't the perfect meal for the perfect time at that moment of the day. Man, he was actually quite disturbed. He should at least be having some cabbage right at that table, but he wasn't, instead he was not-so-much enjoying a blissful plate of heavenly Blueberry Cheesecake Pie, a slice that is, that he thought was just oozing with sugar. He wasn't in the mood for that at that time, really.

He ate it anyway.

'Gods, what is wrong with me today?' he thought confused, to himself.

It's been two days since Christmas; he's still alive, apparently. It's been a year, four months and 24 days. He just wanted to tell himself to get a grip, why was he stressing so much over _that_ again? He didn't need to repeat himself, it's been long time since _that_ happened and up until that very moment, he just could not brush it off his mind.

_Flashback_

_It was Sunday, a Church day. It's a day most people would assume to be very calm and not-strenuous, and Shinobu was one of those people. He woke up so chilled, so relaxed. He headed to the bathroom to splash some cold water on to his face for an effective wake-up call, and then he brushed his teeth. After that, he glared at himself in the mirror. Wearing Miyagi's white V-neck, hanging loosely from his sharp shoulders like that, and making him look all small and vulnerable when he was far from it, or so he told himself. But a for a brief moment, he liked the way he looked, of course he glared, of course he looked mad and dishevelled and annoyed and troubled but that was normal, and as he looked at himself in that huge white shirt right at that particular moment, he felt somewhat strangely, obscurely pleased. He was contented and happy and altogether delighted seeing himself early in the morning like that. He actually wouldn't mind seeing himself like that every morning of his life. He smiled a miniature kind of smile, the one that proclaims the feeling of splendid joy only to one's self. An inadvertent blush creeping up his high cheeks, he let out a delighted sigh. There was this complete, total feeling of ease and he was so relaxed. _

_He looked at his own reflection for the last time and masked his face again with that bratty scowl he was known for. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked up slowly to the bed where the alpha male was still slumped over, quietly, that is, sleeping. The upper half of his lean, perfectly sculpted back, decorated with contrasting-coloured scratches was exposed to the teen's heavy, morning gaze and the other half hidden from the world under a heavy-plaited blanket Miyagi must have gotten from his mum. He smiled at that, one of the smiles he let crumple his lips a moment back in the bathroom. He appreciated everything from Miyagi, to be quite honest with himself. He was happy and contented with whatever it was between them. They shared something more than nights of carnal pleasures, days of superficial, grocery shopping for cheese and the like, more than that aching feeling he felt the first week's nights after every affair committed. Or was it not? Was he just imagining things in that moment in his favour? Were they really not 'attached' as he assumed and hoped they were? And then it struck him, it struck him like the alcohol of their first night struck his senses out cold that made him start all this matter in the first place._

'_Miyagi's love is dedicated to someone besides himself already.'_

_He raised a knee on to the bed, making the bed quietly screech, his knee placed in between the unruly legs of the alpha male. That was it, he was an alpha male, and basically he could get any woman he'd want. Given his looks, his charm, his built, his height, his intelligence considering his job, he's got his hands full by the end of the day metaphorically speaking if he was to stay at a coffee shop table winking at female passers-by. He had nothing against the female species. He assumed a crawling position, the ball of his foot still firmly placed in on the carpeted floor in a tip-toe stance, his hands on either side of the man lying quietly. He had no idea what his hormones were up to, it was like he was watching from the side-lines of his own physical self. _

'_Well that's sneaky,' the beast sounded which caused the teen to temporarily freeze at his spot right at that moment._

_Miyagi opened his eyes, groggy-looking eyes, and rolled them to look at the brat just above his nose._

_Miyagi, the oh-so-very-good-looking Miyagi, stretched the corner of his mouth to a crooked smile that seemed so attractive at that moment. _

'_Good morning,' Miyagi said, winking, Shinobu was clueless as to why he was like that but he scowled, of course, at the old man and squinted his eyes for a more effective I'm-not-impressed look. It was successful, given that Miyagi's handsome, crooked smile cracked and his lips just straightened into a line. His eyes still holding that calmness Shinobu kind of admittedly lost some time ago. _

'_What?'_

'_What's with this entire 'good morning' thing, Miyagi? You don't usually do this,' Shinobu already started._

'_Err… yeah, I know, it's something new, I was trying to pull it off, apparently you wouldn't let that happen, as for you, what's with this entire crawling on me while I'm sleeping, is this some kind of teenage act of rebellion again? Are you trying to kill me with these pillows?' Miyagi dead-panned while childishly pulling all the pillows close to him and away from Shinobu which was rather, all in all, futile, considering where Shinobu was placed at the moment._

_That made him blush, again, inadvertently. He snapped his eyes away from obsidian to look out the window instead. He just realized, this wasn't a cheap hotel room anymore, there were no more bottles of water with 'with compliments' tags, the pillows weren't perfect and the sheets were not uniform, this was Miyagi's home, his room, his private place, and then his brain just malfunctioned and told his whole self that Miyagi probably brought him there because he was special, because he was considered as significant by the alpha male, because somebody thought he deserved better already, because somebody cares about how he'd think and frankly because somebody already sees past his very hard exterior and realized all he ever wanted was to be cared for, to be loved and to be the reason why someone's life was meaningful. He was not supposed to think like that. He was assuming things very critically and he had no solid base for that. _

_He frowned after thinking about that very thought, that very disturbing, irrationally irrelevant and totally deceiving thought, he didn't even realize. Miyagi has already spun so his body, his glorious, perfectly formed body is facing the teen, not the sheets anymore, his elbow propped up to support his weight while his free hand reached for the teen's face, he touched the teen's cheek, his soft and tender cheek, Miyagi softly pulled him closer, his hand travelling to the brat's nape to aid their nearing lips into a pompous kiss that's bound to appear very 'sweet' and 'intimate' having been having it in the morning just as they woke up. _

_Soon enough, he responded the way he should be responding to such a wholly act of intimacy. He descended down to his superior, their lips engaged in a wet lip-lock, the sound resonating from their throats that travelled directly to a stir in their abdomens. Shinobu almost pushed Miyagi even harder against the bed, already trespassing in the sweet caverns of Miyagi's mouth._

_Miyagi having switched their positions, pinning the brat's wrists on either side of his bed's head board; Shinobu craned his neck to give way for Miyagi's trailing tongue, tickling his clavicles. _

_Miyagi's knee was between the boy's partly covered legs, everything was spinning and hot and feverish and fast. When Miyagi let loose of the boy's wrist, Shinobu's hand almost automatically held on to touch Miyagi's cheek delicately as they were kissing again, mouths closing on to each other only to open a bit and slip a tongue to touch the others only to close in again, they work in perfect sync and timing, almost looking like it was timed and directed. Miyagi's hand fell on to the boy's abdomen, tracing the premature muscles forming there, they seemed like muscles caused by heavy gym-training but being honest, Shinobu was just that petite to own such a lovely, sculpted body. His hand tracing the grooves of Shinobu's abdomen, tracing invisible lines up to his chest where he pushed it up and out of his hand's way to softly, gently slide over both of the twin dust-pinkish buds there._

_Shinobu's throat tightened and made this sound that drove Miyagi more over the edge, hissing in to the kiss as Miyagi descended down to his chest to lick and play and suck and tease and bite on the his nipples as lovingly as he can make it seem but Shinobu's spine was already arced, pushing more of him into Miyagi's mouth. Having to happily oblige in to the brat's painfully obvious desirous request of carnal means, he licked and trailed open-mouthed kisses down Shinobu's chest, switching from one nipple to the other, and then tracing again an invisible line to the grooves of uniform bumps of abdominal muscles down the boy's navel where he dipped his tongue, once, twice and repeat. After that he went back to kiss Shinobu, sucking on the teens tongue while simultaneously pulling the boy's shirt, or his shirt rather, off the boy to have a clearer view of the boy he was consuming. _

_With their hearts beating fast, their fervid gazes locking on each other from time to time all throughout their little affair, they lost track of the time, neither of them knew how long they've been touching each other, how long they've been kissing each other, how long they've been longing for more and more of each other or how long they've actually willingly wasted their time on each other when they could be engaged in something more productively important. _

_Soon enough, they found themselves wrapped around each other while Miyagi tenderly, carefully slipped through Shinobu, afraid of hurting the brat and of not having him please at the same time. It was slow at first, careful and tactful, as seconds passed, as Shinobu's nails drove deeper into scratches on his back, as their breathing grew heavier and heavier and as they both felt that spark in the bottom of their stomachs as if somebody planted fire crackers there, ignited with every helpless touch against their skin, every smoothening friction they felt against each other, that's what's driving their libido. _

_The day went on, they ordered pizza for their brunch and ordered Chinese for dinner, not once living the sanctuary that is Miyagi's flat. Returning to their carnal pleasures when given the chance, doing immoral things they both loved to each other on every space available to them, on the couch, on the carpet in the living room, on the kitchen counter next to their hot pizza, in the shower in the Master's bath, against the wall, against the window (good thing it was heavily foggy outside) and a few more times on Miyagi's messy yet appropriately seductive bed. It was madness._

'_Til night time came, they were still doing it, whatever it took to please the other, to make them feel needed, make them feel longed for. _

_They were taking it slowly this time, really slow, like a newly-wed couple giving all their effort to make their first night romantic. That was what they were doing, taking everything slowly, more kisses this time, tender, loving, sweet and chaste kisses, kisses on the forehead, on the hair, on the nose, on the cheekbones, on the neck, on the collar-bones, on that junction connecting one's neck and shoulder, everywhere. _

_Shinobu transformed though, he turned hungry, libido-driven, hot and desirous, his kisses turning into starving open-mouthed ones, sucking, licking and biting on every skin available to him, this time Miyagi was the underdog. Shinobu took thinks into his own hands, doing it in his own pace, pleasing the man as much as he knew, as much as he could, he was trying his hardest. And Miyagi felt that._

_Seconds turn to minutes, minutes turn to hours of hot, sticky carnal fury, it was what they've been doing the whole day. Miyagi was more than happy to oblige, like to bloody hell, it was Sunday and Shinobu, in the other hand was just maximizing his time well spent with Miyagi when aside from what they've been doing, what they been exhausted by, what they've been longing for for a while now, he was already putting pieces in his head, making life decisions already, strategizing for his way out of this routine, this hot, lustful relationship or whatever they didn't call it, he wanted out, he wanted to be wanted, he wanted to be cared for, to be longed for not only at night, not only when drunk or alone, he wanted to be accepted despite his bratty, rich-kid, teenager attitude and above all, he just wanted to be free, free from his ever-so-present antagonistic mind-set that he will never be wanted, longed for, cared for or accepted all because he didn't deserve that. And he knew, right at that moment, that it was Miyagi who deserved better, it was him who needs to be wanted, longed for, cared for and accepted, he deserves it better than he does because he knew, he understood that he was never half as good as a person as Miyagi was, or never mind that, Miyagi could date anyone he wanted and it would be a shame if he wasted all that charm on a bratty kid like him, he didn't know where he was going, he was running in circles metaphorically, he kept changing his mind, he didn't want to leave Miyagi, he's the only who ever stayed with him, pleasured him and stuck around the longest._

_He felt like he was wasting his chance, a chance of a life, but he felt numb already, he didn't want meaningless, desirous midnight fornications. He wanted more, and at some time a while back, he felt that same need and want from Miyagi when he realized he was in love with a woman and how stupid he was for ever assuming that it could be him._

_Daybreak came; they were apparently wasted, wasted in each other's toxic fragrance, wasted in each other's guilty copulation. Shinobu awoke first, having to remember he had classes at nine, he woke up at half past seven, he opened his shining, bright eyes slowly as to not strain them from the sunrays spilling from the window blinds, he heaved a long, quiet sigh and stretched his arms a bit before sitting up, gazing down at the lovely, very magnificent creature lying dead to the world, exploring a languid dream right at the moment. He cannot believe he was leaving such a marvellous, over-the-edge beast when at the back of his mind, he knew they could keep it going, their routine, and he could be in love with somebody else, it would be a really painful lie, they'll live, but from the bottom of his heart, he knew he had to end it right away. It just wasn't fair, wasn't fair for him, wasn't fair for Miyagi but most of all, it wasn't fair for Miyagi's love. She deserves more of if she doesn't; she deserves at least someone who won't cheat on her with a teenager, his boss' bratty teenage son._

_He needed to get out. He needed to get away. And fast._

_He did something stupid though, before he left the beaming alpha male, he bent down to kiss Miyagi's cheek, his forehead, his nose, his other cheek, his jaw and lastly a chaste, long kiss on the lips, where he felt the man's throat resounding in response to his minuscule touching of lips. He made a sound that made Shinobu's mind doubt his decisions but he pulled back, he straightened his back, a lonesome tear slid down from the corner of his eye, he brought his wrist up to his cheek to brush it aside, he needed to think straight, he should not be having doubts now. _

_But he was still there, on his bed, mindlessly taking his time examining the man under a hopeless gaze. He didn't think he could do it, he whispered to the man, actually talked to the sleeping form very quietly and softly._

'_You know I wasn't really supposed to leave you like this, I was supposed to be mature and strong and just tell you out straight that we need to stop seeing each other like this. We're not friends, we're not acquaintances, and we are nothing, right? We just so happened to kind of… err… come across with each other and… something happens, and I understand that, I know that, as adults, we should stop this because… umm… it's not healthy and… stuff,' man, was he blabbering, not finding the right combination of words to tell him._

'_Okay, I'm just going to say it, ok? I… this is crazy… so… I like you, like… I really do, and it's crazy, and mad, and uncontrolled, and kind of creepy, right? But I do, and… ugh, I'm just, I know you're like, I know and I understand that you're already in love with someone else and I get that, I 've accepted that, that's cool with me…. Actually, no, I lied, I'm not cool with that, not when you're letting me inside your house like this, when you let me borrow your manly-scented V-necks, when you, I know this, when you actually try and please me the way I want without hurting me, and I know this is shallow and all, and that I'm so gullible in confessing like this to you, you're sleeping, but I really am happy, and mad, and sad, and I feel blessed because you're here with me right now but you're not mine and that kind of hurts me a bit, so I'm sorry you have to know how I feel like this, and you're still sleeping, so there… This'll sound cliché but, I'm deeply, madly, immaturely, helplessly in love with you. So I hope you heard that, I'm not saying that again.' He said, growing more and more frustrated with every word, hopeless drops of tears running down his face now. _

_This time, he tried his best not to bend down to kiss the man again, afraid he'd wake up, afraid that he actually heard him._

_Unbeknownst so him, Miyagi was actually awake, he woke up not later than Shinobu, he was awake the whole time and was struggling not to pull the brat into a deep, passionate touching of lips, and then when he heard the brat confess all things out, at first he grew impatient, and then he started to hear every word he said, all the random things he blurted out, the way he was indirect with just saying that he's in love with him, Miyagi loved that. He loved that the brat said it already, he loved that he was hearing these innocent, honest words, and he loved that it was Shinobu who was saying these things, and he loved everything right at that moments. But when he heard the brat sniff, his brows involuntarily raising in confusion until he heard the brat's quiet "I'm in love with you, you idiot, and this is stupid and immature but I do," he smiled at that, and he didn't know that the brat was too busy wiping his tears away and thinking that the brat has seen him smile so goofily with his eyes closed, he feigned a light-hearted laugh and breathed a soft 'sensei,'_

_Then everything grew quiet, absolutely quiet and still and void of sounds at all. He just stepped on a metaphoric huge-arse mine in a freaking mine field. He felt the brat abruptly standing, coughing a soft choke out of his system, drowning the sounds of his very sad sniffing._

_Shinobu ran out of his room, all naked and striking, reaching for his bag in the living room and dressing there, right the n and there in all his naked glory, and then strapping his bag on to completely leave Miyagi's flat, his life, for probably longer than he planned._

_End of Flash back_

At that same moment, it hit Miyagi, he breathed out a soft 'sensei' and that was the reason the brat has left him.

'Oh, my gosh. Miyagi you sick idiot. Why didn't you think of that before? That's it, that's it, I know that's it. Please. Stop being stupid, please. You're lame.' He told himself, in his living room where the brat stood exactly for the last time.

And Shinobu wiped a stray drop of tear making its way down his chin.

* * *

><p>AN: HEYY GUYS, IT'S BEEN A PLEASANT WHILE AND I KNOW THIS IS SUPER LATE AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT. PLEASE DO READ AND REVIEW, I APOLOGIZE FOR TYPOS AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. 3


	12. Chapter 12

December 27

_Precisely _12:49 PM

He remembered everything now, he knew the answer right then, why the brat has left him like that, hanging on to nothing. He felt stupid right away, why didn't he think of that earlier? How could he have been so stupid? He brought both hands, gripping at the sides of his head, the hair so dark between his fingers. All he had to do now was to find a way to explain this to the brat, almost seeming impossible but, he really needed, he really wanted to tell and elaborate the whole thin to Shinobu.

He felt weird all of a sudden, all his adrenaline rushing through his veins, everywhere. He kept asking himself why. Why? What was he so occupied by to not acknowledge his own stupidity right back at that moment? Oh, right. He was in love. He was in love with Shinobu.

'Touché' Miyagi whispered to himself as he stood straight, facing the window, forgetting all about his lunch, nipping at his index finger as his elbow rested on his arm that hugged his form, nearing the window, studying and suddenly becoming interested with the view right outside it. That was the first time he actually appreciated the 'outside'.

He moved, for no apparent reason, he and brat weren't flat-mates anymore. And just now, he regretted that decision, it was like, why had he moved? That sucks because if he had not moved, he could have at least heard about the brat.

'Oh well,' he said, running a hand through his hair, frustrated he was. He was supposed to be worrying about his lunch that winter afternoon, not how he was supposed to confess to the brat, he doesn't even know where he lives.

A few tick-tocks of the clock was all it took for him to decide; he should ring his sister.

A couple of rings there and…

'Hello?'

'Risako,'

'Gosh, Miyagi-kun. Have you had a merry, well Christmas?'

'Yes, yes, I did,' he lied; he just wanted to get straight to the point and to know where the teen is currently residing.

'Yes, well, Father and I did, too… But should you call at lunch hour? Can I help you-'

'Hey, yeah, this is so very, very odd-sounding and just plainly random, especially that it's lunch hour and so and I might be disturbing you right now with your lunch-'

'What is it, Miyagi?' his ex-wife laughed at his much panicked tone.

'Where is your brat- I mean, of course, ha ha, might I just ask where your younger brother is at the moment, I need to speak to him,' Miyagi scratched his jaw at the very obvious, intimate flaw he just committed.

'Ah, ha ha ha, Miyagi-kun, please, don't be ridiculous, have I not told you yet? He's in Perth right now, he's studying there, you silly. I just recently spoke with him over the phone last Christmas; surely I have told you that, right? What is it you need to tell him about?'

'He's in Perth?' Apparently, that was all that registered in to him and his working brain cells.

'Why, yes, I believe I have informed you about that, or if it wasn't myself, surely father has probably mentioned that to you already, some time ago, I don't know…'

'Okay… when, when will he be returning to Japan?'

'Oh, well I suppose he'd be coming back after he finishes his college there. Oh, I'll be sure to tell you of his graduation, we're all proud of him anyway, are we not?'

'… Surely,' his voice growing quiet with every word his ex-wife said over the phone.

'Will that be all?'

Quickly putting his head to work to formulize some kind of strategy to get the exact location of the brat, he said it,

'Well, I really need to tell him something regarding the things he left back in his previous flat, some are still with me and it seems that these things are… well personal. If I could just have his mailing address, I'd be glad to just write to him and tell him myself to avoid much bothering at your ends here,' Boom. He thought that if that didn't work, he has apparently underestimated his ex-wife's thinking skills.

'…oh well, of course. One moment, Miyagi-kun,' he didn't even notice how polite and well-rounded Risako sounded at that particular phone call moment, he was very focused on know where the brat was, and if he did notice Risako's civility that time, he'd be sure to laugh at himself in the future, maybe after the phone call itself.

He waited patiently.

'Miyagi?'

'Yes, still here.'

'Okay, here it is…'

He thanked Risako genuinely, after having obtained Shinobu's address, he went directly to his study to turn his laptop on, having it up and working he clicked on a blue and white icon, double-clicking on Google earth with his eyes staring intensely at the screen as he typed in the mailing address he just obtained in the search box and waited semi-impatiently as the planet spun and located the exact condominium building the brat was in.

Bingo.

He pushed himself off of his desk to collide with his chair's rest to relax his spine. He heaved a sigh of accomplishment. Well, at least he achieved something today. He stretched his arms up and groaned, as if he just pulled an all-nighter.

That felt good.

He made progress and that's very good news.

He smiled a bit.

He rang the nearest pizza parlour he knew and ordered some deluxe cheese pizza with extra mushroom toppings. When it arrived, he devoured it immediately, consuming three slices in a span of twenty-four minutes. And then he returned to his laptop as to check on out-going flights to Perth, Australia.

'Just how many more days are you away from graduation, you brat?' he sighed out.

He rolled his eyes at no one in particular, why was he even bothering to talk to himself when he was already troubled enough as if he was to go to Australia or not. He apparently has to make a choice soon if he still wanted to confess to the boy.

And then something sparked at the background of his inner mind as he pictured himself, wondering how he looked like drinking some Arabian Tea. Did he still want to confess to Shinobu?

In the first place, he hasn't sorted out his feelings for the boy yet and here he was planning to fly there to Perth where a possible awkward cliché might occur to him. He wondered. Why does he want Shinobu to know what he thought was the cause of the boy's departure? Why was he still bothered by this? Is it really necessary to tell the boy now if it was, happened to be, important? Does he have to know now? As to what extent is its immediacy that he was willing to pay about four hundred dollars for an aeroplane to Perth?

There were just so many things he needed to figure out first before he concludes everything in such a rapid manner.

That was mad.

But all that matters now is that he knew where the brat was exactly, he might not have figured out what's with all the sudden rush to meet him but he was getting there.

What if he just wrote the teen a letter?

He scratched at his nape, thinking again, why he was willing to sacrifice a lot of energy, money and time, he didn't usually have that much willpower.

It'd be cliché to say that he was in love with the boy, because to hell! The boy was just a boy, nineteen probably, around that, at the moment, and he was what? Nearing forty, turning thirty-eight in 5 months or so. Wasn't he too old for that entire nuisance?

He sighed, having bowed his head, he thought of it, if he was really willing to give that much effort to see, to speak, to spend time, to be with the boy then he just had to admit it to himself, the boy's got one strong hold on his throat. He felt like he _needed_ to care for him, he felt that sudden rush familiar to just a while back when he used Google Earth to his stomache and he felt all tingly when he thought about spending time with Shinobu the same way they did before, there was something about its casualness, of their _relationship_, that really has him going gaga. He couldn't tell. He just felt light-hearted and calm and excited all at the same time, simultaneously making him think that he really wanted, he wasn't sure if he needed it right away though, to just get to touch the boy again, to assure him he's alive, he's breathing, he's still there to be with him.

It was getting hard for him to think of coherent things at that time, he was so very over-whelmed by the idea of seeing Shinobu again.

So he made his decision. Took him about 4 and so hours to finally settle his head with one mind-set, but he was glad that he did.

He immediately logged on to his laptop and examined the time-table of available flights closest 'til next month.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you again for reading, I hope you understood, also I apologize for having mistakes, I wasn't beta'd you all know. ha ha. so yup, thank you again. I hope you read and review. Have a pleasant day.


End file.
